Trolls: The beat Goes On!
Trolls: The Beat Goes On! is a 2018 American animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is based on the 3D computer-animated romantic comedy musical film Trolls. The series premiered on Netflix on January 19, 2018 exclusively in the United States, Canada, Latin America, United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, the Nordics, Benelux, and France. Amanda Leighton, Rainn Wilson, Skylar Astin, Kari Wahlgren, Sam Lerner, David Kaye, David Fynn, Sean T. Krishnan, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Fryda Wolff provide the new voices for Princess Poppy, Branch, Bridget, King Gristle, King Peppy, Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, Guy Diamond, Smidge, DJ Suki and Satin & Chenille for this series respectively; only 1 Ron Funches and Walt Dohrn reprise their roles as Cooper and Cloud Guy, also respectively.2 Matt Lowe also voices Creek in the series, who returns in "Creek Week".Matthew Beans developed the series, with music from Alex Geringas and original songs by Alana Da Fonseca.3 James Zahn of The Rock Father confirmed that there would be a second season,4 which was released on March 9 and consists of seven episodes. Plot The show picks up where the film Trolls left off; the series will follow Queen Poppy, Branch, the Snack Pack and the other Trolls, and their Bergen pals, as they experience everyday life in Troll Village. Cast and Characters Trolls # Branch (Skylar Astin and Rainn Wilson), an over-cautious and good-hearted troll survivalist. # Poppy (Amanda Leighton), the sweet and optimistic queen of the trolls. # Smidge (Kevin Michael Richardson), a small female troll with a masculine voice. # Guy Diamond (Sean T. Krishnan), a glittery, silver naked troll with a highly Auto-tuned voice. # Biggie (David Fynn), a chubby, friendly troll # Satin and Chenille (Fryda Wolff), fashion troll twins who are conjoined at their hair. # Cooper (Ron Funches), a giraffe-like troll who walks on all fours. # DJ Suki (Fryda Wolff), the Trolls' resident disk jockey. # Creek (Matt Lowe and Rainn Wilson), a troll with zen-like wisdom. # Harper (Kari Wahlgren), a very artistic troll. # Toby (Kevin Michael Richardson), a raver troll. # King Peppy (David Kaye), the former king of the trolls and Poppy's father. # Sky Toronto (Gary Cole and Rainn Wilson), the boss and owner of Sky Toronto's Party Shop. # Keith (Declan Churchil Carter), a young troll. # Priscilla (Abby Ryder Fortson) was ), a young troll. # CJ Suki (Kyla Carter), DJ Suki's young niece. # Fuzzbert (Walt Dohrn), a hair troll with two legs. # Master Control (Utkarsh Ambudkar) # Bella Brightly (Kari Wahlgren) # Mags Gumdrop (Kari Wahlgren) # Nova Swift (Sainty Nelsen) # Milton Moss (Jonah Platt) # Dr. Moonbloom (Fryda Wolff) # Gemma Fur (Fryda Wolff) # Gia Grooves (Fryda Wolff) # Foreman (Kevin Michael Richardson) # Klaus Von Frousting (Kevin Michael Richardson) Bergens # King Gristle (Sam Lerner), the leader of the Bergens. # Bridget (Kari Wahlgren), Poppy's best friend. # Bernice (Kari Wahlgren) # Old Lady Bergen (Kari Wahlgren) # Groth (Kevin Michael Richardson) # Chad and Todd (Kevin Michael Richardson), the guards of the Royal Bergen family. # Maitre D' (Kevin Michael Richardson) # Buzby (David Koechner) # Nangus (Pat Pinney), a Bergen who is in charge of the dungeon. Others # Cloud Guy (Walt Dohrn and Rainn Wilson), an anthropomorphic cloud who often makes fun of Branch. # Archer Pastry (Arnie Pantoja), a creature who was once part of a group called "The Party Crashers" and a new friend to Poppy and the Trolls. # Tae-Kwon-Kevin (Sean T. Krishnan) # Tae-Kwon-Joe (Kevin Michael Richardson) # Fang Flowers (Sean T. Krishnan & Kevin Michael Richardson) # Eyestalk (Kevin Michael Richardson) # Spider (Kevin Michael Richardson)